nancydrewpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Savannah Woodham
Savannah Woodham is a recurring character in the Nancy Drew Computer Game Adventure series. She is a paranormal investigator who is from the south with a strong southern accent. Fictional Biography Savannah is from Savannah, Georgia and first became interested in the paranormal when she traveled with her father to spooky, run-down old houses that he hoped to fix up. Secrets Can Kill: Remastered In the library search engine it says she wrote a book called A Traveler's Guide to Southern Hospitality. Shadow at the Water's Edge Nancy calls Savannah to see if she can get her book, Unveiling Ghosts: Paranormal Investigations From Around the World, in which she covered the Ryokan Hiei where Nancy is staying. Since Savannah is in Kyoto covering the Technology of Tomorrow expo that George and Bess are at, Nancy gets Bess goes to go on a date with Savannah's assistant, Logan Mitchell, in order for Nancy to get the book. She calls Logan her "lil' Georgia bulldog", possibly because he enthusiastically hangs up on people -including Nancy- who try to call her. When Nancy calls her later, Savannah says that while at the ryokan, she stayed in a room that had a secret passage that led to another room that was sealed off. When she discovered it, the family asked her to leave. Before she left she gave them a certificate saying the ryokan was "ghost free", but she tells Nancy she did that only because she felt bad for them and didn't want to leave them empty-handed. Nancy surmises that they probably didn't let anyone use the room Savannah stayed in again. Savannah says that the scariest case she came across was when she found a castle in Germany that had a long history of cruelty which turned out to be true. Ghost of Thornton Hall Savannah calls Nancy in the middle of the night to say that she has a new case for her. She wants Nancy to find Jessalyn Thornton, who has gone missing at Thornton Hall. She would do it herself, she says, but she's just too scared of the ghosts residing there. When Nancy arrives, she finds a short book Savannah wrote called The Ghost of Thornton Hall: True Encounters Retold, which details sightings of Charlotte Thornton, the Hall's resident ghost. As Nancy investigates, she learns a different reason why Savannah didn't come herself - she didn't want to run into Wade Thornton, since they used to date. She met him in a bookstore when she was researching the family. She dumped him because she didn't want to have the dark history of the family surrounding her, even though she genuinely liked Wade. In the event that Nancy doesn't save Clara, Savannah tries to send Wade letters, but she can't find him. If Nancy does save Clara, Wade gets back in contact with her. Savannah also explains to Nancy how she really got started with ghost hunting. When she was a little girl, she traced a design in the wood behind her wallpaper. She did it so often until she realized that the design itself was guiding her mind to trace it. Pulling the wallpaper back, she discovered a the design was a tree which got darker over time. Eventually, a storm struck down a tree that looked just like it on top of a hill, with a body most likely underneath it. Savannah's assistant, Logan, previously told Nancy that the job was just too weird to quit, but in this game, he has fired her. Category:Unseen Characters Category:Characters